Media Firestorm
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Bakugou bursts into Ochaco's bathroom to catch a villian. Unfortunately, she was naked. Unfortunately, there was a camera there. Forced together into more media situations, and with speculation growing about the pair's 'relationship', Ochaco is soon starts to consider whether the media reality could ever become reality reality, but would Bakugou ever feel that way? RomCom.


Media Firestorm

Chapter 1: Blowing Up

* * *

Now, later on, upon discussing it, Ochaco had discovered that there was actually a large majority of women who claimed they would have been ecstatic had Katsuki Bakugou burst into their bathroom when _they_ were half naked, but she just couldn't relate. For her, even upon thinking about it later, it thrust her straight back into those throes of humiliation she first felt when it happened, along with the reminding painful twinge upon her chin due to the fact she'd punched herself in the face with shock…

* * *

The fateful night _it _had happened, Ochaco had been in a bad mood all day. As the fifth ranked hero, she felt it was her duty to be patrolling the streets every single day, except a bad headache and pains of the womb kind had hindered her plans and so she'd been confined to her small apartment all day and evening, not even feeling well enough to go to the shop to get ice cream. She'd been forced to sit on the sofa all day watching as her friends, our old classmates, her rivals, and her casual acquaintances, had bounced around on TV, saving lives left, right, and centre, with the presenter screaming about how amazing they were into the screen, making her feel even more left out than she had already initially felt.

When it had got to about 7pm, Uraraka had gotten fed up of seeing everybody beating up the bad guys and, feeling frustrated, had promised to herself that, no matter how she felt, she was going to be out there tomorrow, along with everyone else. Already feeling cheered, the brunette turned her TV off and made her way towards the bathroom, shedding off her slobbing clothes as she did so.

In the bathroom, as she reached for some shower cream and lifted a toned leg onto the toilet seat (it was the only place in the bathroom, she had discovered, where she could shave and seemingly get every hair on her leg), she became vaguely aware of booming sounds outside, but she decided to ignore it, thinking it was probably just a hero and a villain going at it (she was right of course), but since the presenter on the TV didn't sound too worried, she didn't reckon it was anything the hero would need help with.

She began lathering her leg with the cream one handed, whilst searching in the medicine cabinet for her pack of razors with the other hand, tongue sticking out with concentration.

It was just as she found her razor that it happened.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM.

Ochaco let out a screech and fell backwards as the far side of her bathroom exploded and a man, dressed in what appeared to be a mouse costume, came careering inside, pushed back by the size of the explosion. Yelping, the villain (for he was a villain) smacked against her shower, banged his head on the tub, and then promptly fell to the ground, knocked out, drooling an insane amount of saliva onto Ochaco's just-mopped-today tiled floor.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE NUMBER ONE HERO, PIPSQUEAK!"

Uraraka dragged her eyes away from the villain on the floor to outside the massive hole in her wall, only to see Katsuki Bakugou standing on the roof of the opposite apartment block, his arms up in the air as he cackled manically, that was until he spotted Ochaco and he nearly tripped, even though he was stationary.

"What…what the FUCK Round Face!?" He demanded, alternating between putting his hands up to cover her, closing his eyes, and looking everywhere but her.

Immediately, Ochaco bristled. What did he _mean _'What the fuck Round Face?' when he was the one who had just blasted a villain into _her _bathroom!? And all while she was nake-

That.

That was what he meant by 'What the fuck Round Face?'

She was fucking naked in front of Katsuki Bakugou and a mouse villain.

"OH MY GOD!" Letting out a wail of horror, Ochaco looked desperately around for something, anything, to cover her modesty. Eventually she resolved to rip down the shower curtain (apparently too frazzled to realise there were towels just to the left of her) and nearly tore down the whole railing too, sending shower rings clattering everywhere. "What-what-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She yelped, wrapping the curtain around herself as many times as she could.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Bakugou returned, as fiery as ever. "AND…AND…and why are you-" For once in his life Bakugou had the decency to look embarrassed. "-naked?"

So mangled by humiliation, pain, and shock, Ochaco's reply ended up being almost nonsensical.

"I'm not naked I'm wearing a shower curtain!" She wailed back, eyes closed tight shut as if it was Bakugou that was naked and-OH GOD NO! THINKING OF BAKUGOU NAKED WOULDN'T HELP THE SITUATION. NOT WHEN SHE WAS THE ONE THAT WAS NAKED. THEY COULDN'T BOTH BE NAKED. THAT WOULD BE WEIRD. _HE'S NOT NAKED REMEMBER_!? Uraraka forced her eyes open. "And I'm wearing a shower curtain because you just blasted a villain into my house!" Her eyes flickered over Bakugou's shoulder to a red blip shining in the distance, high above his head, and her pink cheeks went even pinker. "AND NOW I'M LIVE ON TV!" She screamed, pointing at the news helicopter that had obviously been following Bakugou around during his ongoing chase with the mouse villain.

Bakugou followed her pointed finger and then, rolling his eyes, jumped neatly from the opposite rooftop, into Ochaco's bathroom.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded at once.

"Come on, dummy," he returned, grabbing her roughly by her elbow and leading her out of the bathroom, away from the hole in her wall, and into her living room. He left her there for a few moments, returning into the bathroom, and then he reappeared dragging the mouse villain, who proceeded to bleed all over Ochaco's nice wooden panelled floor. He dropped the man unceremoniously onto the ground, and then strode back over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Then he turned to look at Uraraka. "Ok, so, I didn't know this was your house-"

"You shouldn't be blasting anyone's houses as the number one hero!" Uraraka twittered back instantly, cutting off whatever the combustion hero was about to say. "How's that for public safety!?"

Bakugou bristled. As he'd got older, he'd got his temper under better control, but that didn't mean he was a saint, by any stretch of any margin on any planet, and Ochaco somehow managed to always get under his skin.

"Well it must be working pretty well since I'm still number one, eh!?" He griped back.

He watched, brow creasing as Ochaco (now seemingly uncaring of her naked, shower curtain wrapped state) waddled towards him, glowering up at him fiercely.

"Well, _Katsuki Bakugou_, _I_ don't _care_ if you're number one hero because right now you're, quite simply, number one on my shit list!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO BLOW A HOLE IN YOUR ROOF!"

"WELL YA DID!"

Couldn't argue with that. Bakugou reeled his neck in slightly, looking almost perplexed. Ochaco continued to glare up at him, not looking one iota threatening due to her more than passing resemblance to a hamster.

"Look, I, uh," Katsuki scratched the back of his neck, taking care not to clunk the back of his head with his gauntlets. "I'm, uh, sorry-I-guess." The last few words came out in such a rush that Ochaco barely heard them, but she did hear them, and couldn't help but be warmed a little.

Never in her life had Uraraka heard Bakugou apologise. Usually he seemed to just _do _stuff as an apology, choosing actions over verbal admittances of fault.

Due to her surprise, Ochaco's mouth simply dropped open and she ended up looking up at Bakugou like a gaping fish, something that seemingly annoyed the number one hero.

"I said I was sorry right?" He growled angrily, apparently taking her silence as an affront to his big achievement.

"Oh!" Ochaco snapped out of her funk and brought her hands up to under her chin, curling them into fists. "Yeah! No. Yeah. Ok!" She nodded once, then twice. Was she imagining it or was Bakugou…_blushing_?

Wait.

Yeah.

He was definitely blushing.

"Uh."

She cocked her head at him opening his mouth again, noticing that his eyes had veered to the side, as if he was…embarrassed? Maybe he really did feel bad about blowing a hole in the side of her house! As he well should, but, still, it was nice to see that he still liked his old classmate enough to feel awkward about destroying her property. Afterall, Ochaco had seen the tape of when Bakugou and Kirishima had been on a hero rescue mission together, and the number one hero had not seemed at all apologetic when he'd gone careering into his best friend live on TV and sent the poor red head flying into a-

"Uh, your shower curtain's coming down…"

Her shower curta-?

"Kyaa!" Uraraka squeaked in horror and pulled at her 'clothing' dragging it up to cover her top half that had been in severe danger of becoming fully exposed had Bakugou mentioned it even a second later.

As she was yelping and covering her modesty, Bakugou moved back over to the villain, picking the grown man up like he was a bag of apples. He slung him over his shoulder and then began making his way to the front door.

"H…hey!"

The blond looked over to see that Uraraka was standing at her full height again (mini) and was pouting after him, her cheeks blown out like a caricature of a human being.

"Where are you going!?" She demanded.

Bakugou's brow furrowed underneath his mask and he lifted the villain up slightly.

"I'm doing a job. Remember?" He returned gruffly, before turning back to the door into the hallway and heading towards the front door.

Ochaco came padding after him, into the hallway, her slightly wet feet -from shaving- leaving tiny footprints on the wood. God, she was going to have to mop the whole apartment again, wasn't she?

"But what about my bathroom!?"

Bakugou let out a notable huff of annoyance, his broad back to her, but then he turned and looked down his nose at the gravity hero.

"My agency will pay for someone to come fix it, ok?" He growled. "Now stop whining!"

Ochaco glowered straight back up at him, as usual -since their first fight at the sports festival all those years ago- not scared of him.

"I'm not whining!" She growled straight back- her growl was a hell of a lot less intimidating than his, a kitten growling at a tiger. "I think I have a right to be mad!"

"No one's saying you don't!" Katsuki hit back immediately, and then he raised his foot to kick her door open before he realised where he was. He put his foot down, not having the decency to look sheepish, and then shoulder barged the wood, leaving it swinging open and slamming against the apartment block wall.

Ochaco came to the door and, not really knowing why, watched as he began stomping down the hallway, the mouse villain swinging in his grip.

Sighing once he was out of sight, the girl turned back to regard the mess that was now her apartment and let out another sigh. It was a mess- wet foot prints, blood, rubble from where she, Bakugou, and the villain had trailed it in, and that was just the hallway and the living room.

Ochaco moved to the bathroom door, hand reaching for the knob, before she remembered she was still clad in a shower curtain. Grumbling, the gravity hero opted to head to her bedroom first, rifling through her clothes before she found some shorts and a loose fitting top. Shoving the shower curtain off of her and allowing it to pool onto her bedroom floor.

Great, so on top of cleaning, she had to go out and buy a new shower curtain too. A momentary beat of embarrassment hit her at the thought of the fact that she'd actually been _wearing _a shower curtain and nothing else in front of Bakugou, but then she pushed this feeling to the side and stomped out (in her own version of the aforementioned male's walking style) towards her bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, the girl put her pink padded fingers on the knob, and then twisted.

Without even realising it, Ochaco had closed her eyes before entering her bathroom, and so she had to prize her lids open to look upon the disaster Bakugou had caused…and it was a disaster.

The entire left side of her bathroom had been blown away, showing pipes, brickwork, and the night sky, now thankfully void of helicopters. The remainder of her bathroom was littered in rubble and stained in blood.

Now she was mad all over again!

Bakugou was the number one hero, nobody was disputing that; with the most villain captures of all time after All Might, and the third best rescue score after Ochaco and Midoriya, it would be stupid to, but still, what sort of method was that? Just blowing homes up until you caught the villain!?

He had said that his agency would fix it, but that still wasn't ok! Where was she going to shower for the next week!? She'd have to stay at Mina and Tsuyu's and, sure, they were her friends, but she'd still be imposing on their space and time, and she _hated _imposing!

Angrily, she moved towards her living room again, going to grab her phone, intending to send a furious text to Asui only to see that the Rainy Season hero had already messaged her, as had Mina, and Deku, and Iida, and Kirishima, and Kaminari and…and…

Blinking at the swathe of texts her eyes were now looking at, Uraraka picked up the phone and pressed on the first text, from Asui:

**Wow, Uraraka. You sure kept that quiet! **

**Ribbit! **

What?

Confused, Uraraka scrolled up the text chain between her Tsuyu, trying to glean what the frog girl was referencing, but there was nothing that she had texted Asui that she would match with her reply.

Shaking her head slightly, bewilderment overtaking anger for a few moments, Ochaco moved to the next text, from Deku.

**Hey Uraraka! **

**You should have said something. I would never have guessed you guys liked each other like that! I know Kacchan and me aren't great friends, but I still would have put a good word in for you back in the day, if you'd mentioned!**

Ochaco was even more confused than before now. What was Deku doing, messaging her about Katsuki? And what did he mean, 'liked each other like that'? Like two sort of friends that clearly pissed each other off quite a bit (sometimes deliberately) with a great deal of respect when it came to fighting prowess? Uraraka thought everyone knew that, it had been like that since UA.

She also couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last sentence, Izuku really was still in denial that his best friend had had a major crush on him all throughout school, especially since he'd been crushing on her pretty hard too. The pair of them had eventually gotten over their feelings and were now as firm friends as ever, but it was still wild to the gravity hero that Midoriya had never picked up on her attractions during school.

The girl moved onto the next text, from Mina:

**You absolute minx! He never mentioned anything to me! And in the bathroom live on TV! Raunchy, Ochaco! **

Whaaaa?

Suddenly a lump rose in Uraraka's throat. In the bathroom? Live on TV? _Raunchy? _

Brown eyes wide and lips pursed, Ochaco quickly scrolled through her other texts, all either congratulating her for keeping a secret, or admonishing her for not telling them (her mother and father included, who did a mixture of both, though with a great deal of in text lecturing about keeping her dignity about her) and she quickly garnered that she had been on TV, naked.

"Oh my God." She whispered, horrified, and then turned to the TV.

Raising a shaking hand, she pressed the on switch on the remote and the news channel she had been watching earlier flicked on.

Currently the news reporter was reporting on some sort of celebrity wedding, but Uraraka couldn't hear anything, except for a distinct ringing her ears, because she had spotted the banner on the bottom of the screen, currently slowly drifting past with the latest headlines. And her hero name was the focus of one of them…but not for heroic reasons.

**URAVITY AND GROUND ZERO CAUGHT IN SEX SCANDAL AS THE NUMBER ONE HERO VISITS FELLOW HERO TURNED LOVER IN HER BATHROOM LATE AT NIGHT. **

Despite everything, the first thought that popped into her head was that it wasn't late at night at all; Bakugou had blown into her bathroom at around half 7, and it wasn't even 9 now!

Also.

THEY WEREN'T FELLOW HEROES TURNED LOVERS.

Oh my God. The entire world thought she and Bakugou were lovers. That…that they were caught in a _sex scandal. _

A sex scandal with Katsuki Bakugou. Ochaco's entire body turned red.

"Nooo!" She wailed shoving her hands against her mouth in abject horror.

"In other news-"

Ochaco's head snapped up as the head anchor on TV changed the subject, her voice suspiciously cheery.

"JNN can officially show you footage of the rumoured love affair discovered tonight, between the number one and number five hero, Ground Zero and Uravity!"

Ochaco watched, all the red draining from her face, as the shot on TV changed from the smiling anchor, to the level hands of someone filming from a helicopter.

Bakugou was on screen, blasting his way towards what Uraraka recognised as he apartment block. In the shadowy night, the mouse villain was not clear to the eye.

The camera zoomed in when Bakugou blew up the side of Ochaco's house, and then zoomed in even more when Ochaco's own exposed body appeared on the screen, thankfully they had blurred her, but Jesus Christ!

Tears sprang into Uraraka's eyes as she watched her naked form yelping and grabbing for a shower curtain.

_GODDAMN. STUPID BAKUGOU! _She wailed in her head, watching as she and Bakugou conversed. She was so red in the face both in real life and in the shots being shown.

The shots that had been cut together to make it seem like she wasn't screaming her head off at Bakugou, she realised.

The screen was jumping all over the place, cutting from her being naked, to suddenly having a shower curtain on -completely cutting out her shower curtain ripping panic- to her and Bakugou walking from her bathroom into her living room. Then the camera zoomed back out and the screen flicked back to the news anchor.

"It is thought that Uravity and Ground Zero have been entertaining this illicit affair for months, perhaps even years. We are currently reaching out to them for their comments. We here at JNN wish them all the best, and are hoping to hear of the arrival of little exploding floaty babies sometime soon!"

Ochaco stared silently at the TV as the news anchor moved onto another topic, but she couldn't hear a word coming out of the woman's mouth.

The whole world thought she was having an affair with Bakugou.

Suddenly her phone rang. Growling, she ripped it up, expecting to see an unknown number (the sign of a snoopy reporter) flashing on the screen. Unfortunately, all she saw was Bakugou's name, complete with the little angry emoji she'd set next to it.

All resolve left her immediately.

"Hello?"

"You've seen the news?" His voice was gruff and disdainful, right in her ear, and Ochaco could have sworn she could almost feel the heat coming from his breath.

Startling slightly at this thought, Ochaco steeled herself, trying to remain as emotionless as possible. She wanted to gauge how Bakugou felt about all this too; afterall, they were in this together now.

"I…I just watched it," she murmured back. "Bakugou, what are we going to do? They've even cut it in a way where it looks like-"

"Like we're fucking, yeah," Bakugou agreed casually.

At these words, and then at the connection these words held between them, Ochaco burnt a bright red. How could he be so casual about something like this! The idea of her and him and…and that?

"Sneaky shitty reporters." Bakugou continued, unaware of the affect he had just had on his fellow hero.

"W…well, what do we do?" Ochaco repeated.

"What do you wanna do?" Katsuki returned, he seemed so calm, Ochaco became almost embarrassed about the way she'd been reacting.

"Well…uh…we have to deny it, right?" She muttered, voice quiet.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do we gotta deny it?"

Ochaco felt like the ground had just opened up under her and she was falling seventy feet, she was so confused.

Flustered, she tried to spit out a reply.

"B…because it's not true!" She yelped back, curling her feet under her as she sat down on her sofa. "We're not…we're not having an affair!"

"Yeah, I know," Bakugou returned, and he sounded almost amused. "And you know. So who cares?"

"Me!" Ochaco blustered.

"Pink Cheeks, you're making this a whole thing." Bakugou replied.

At this, Uraraka bristled, and she sat up, glowering forward at the TV she had muted upon receiving this phone call.

"It became a whole thing when you blew up my bathroom!" She retorted. "The least you could do is agree to a press conference so we can deny everything!"

There was a short silence and then the sound of creaking.

"Wh…what are you doing?" She asked.

"Moving?" Bakugou replied challengingly. "Is that ok, your ladyship?"

"Stop being rude to me!" Ochaco shot back. "You're the reason this is all happening!"

"As you keep saying!" Bakugou yelled, and Ochaco pulled the phone away from her ear, glowering at the receiver. "Look, Ura-Ochaco, if we call a press conference to deny we're fucking, then the whole world will just think we're fucking more."

"Stop saying that!" Ochaco meeped, her face magenta.

"Saying what?" For a second Katsuki sounded genuinely confused, but when he next spoke he was clearly smirking. "Fucking? You want me to stop saying fucking? What are you, 12?"

"No!" Uraraka shrieked. "It's just…it's just-"

"What, you want me to say 'making love'?" Ochaco could hear Bakugou's sneer through the phone. "Ok, the whole world will believe we've been 'making love' even more if we call a press conference about it."

Goddammit. He had a point. There was no way of making people believe something even more than denying it repeatedly.

"But then…" she mumbled pathetically. "What do we do?"

"Keep our mouths shut," Katsuki replied. "Who gives a fuck what the world thinks?"

"But all our friends think we're…we're-"

"-Fucking-"

"-HAVING AN AFFAIR." Ochaco calmed her voice, trying to ignore the low chuckle Bakugou let out as she went even pinker.

"So? Just tell 'em the truth." Bakugou returned.

"But what if they don't believe me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" There was a short moment of silence. "You been sayin' stuff about me Pink Cheeks? You been wanting to 'make love'?"

"NO!" Ochaco screeched. "Of course not!"

"Of course not," Bakugou repeated. "So, just tell them the truth."

"I…I'm surprised actually," Ochaco said, unsure as to why she was saying what she was about to say. She traced a pattern on the blanket thrown over her sofa. "They were all really supportive…"

"What, of our fake affair? Nerds," Bakugou blew out some air, and Ochaco could imagine his fringe fluttering in response. "Yeah. I got some texts too. Mostly from Pikachu and Kirishima saying 'nice one'."

"N…nice one?" Ochaco returned nervously.

"Yeah, cuz you're hot." Bakugou said casually.

He said it so casually that he clearly had had no intention of the affect these words had on Uraraka; she was so surprised she dropped the phone, eyes wide.

Hot? Katsuki Bakugou thought she was hot? And so did Kaminari and Kirishima, but…but Bakugou did too? _Hot_? The most she'd ever got, from anyone, including any and all of her short lived boyfriends, was that she was cute. And Bakugou had said it like it was no big deal. She was stunned, but she also felt her head swelling two sizes; after being home alone all day, feeling the ugliest, grouchiest girl in the world, being called hot by a hot guy was quite the ego booster.

Because he _was_ hot, Bakugou. Ochaco mused. He was clearly hot. Everyone knew he was hot. Hell, he probably knew he was hot. From those startlingly passionate eyes, to the strong jawline, to the huge arms and broad muscled back, Bakugou had become a bit of an icon for young fangirls, and a bit of an issue for dads of the young fangirls.

Ochaco had never really thought about it though, to be honest. In school, she'd been so wrapped up in Deku that no other guy had crossed her mind, and after school she'd mainly dated safe, friendly people. Sort of boring people, but friendly nonetheless. Sort of how she envisioned herself to be. She was boring, sort of cute, and friendly, certainly not _hot_.

Suddenly she became aware of the fact that Bakugou was speaking again, and realised she'd dropped her phone for a good few seconds. She picked it back up.

"You're not crying again are you?" He was saying.

"No. I…You think I'm hot?"

"Obviously."

He was so matter of fact in his reply that Ochaco couldn't help but burn red. How long had he thought that? It obviously wasn't that big of a deal in his estimation, but still, to hear that Bakugou thought she was attractive was bringing great waves of giddy pleasure crashing down on her.

"Um. Thank you."

"Don't let it go to your head."

_Too late. _

Still feeling giddy, Ochaco rapped her fingers against her thigh a few times.

"So. Ok. What do we do if a reporter asks us a direct question about this all?"

"I don't talk to shitty reporters," Bakugou replied brashly, sounding exactly like he did back in school.

Ochaco couldn't help but smile- in a way, his absolute zero estimation of people's opinions on him was quite inspiring. If they didn't matter to him, then their opinions didn't matter either.

Which meant…he had called her to hear her opinion on this all right? So maybe she mattered to him too? That was a nice, but weird thought. The pair had been sort of friends for a long time now, completely comfortable with each other, and with no small degree of respect, but Uraraka had always been unsure as to whether actually class Bakugou as a friend or not, afterall, it wasn't like she could just call him up to see if he wanted lunch and stuff…though then again, she'd never tried. Suddenly she felt a beat of guilt. Why had she been keeping Bakugou at arm's length this whole time? Maybe it was residual stuff that had carried over since there had been two different friendship groups back in school, and she had been firmly in the Deku camp, but even still, she would have deemed herself above that sort of stuff- Kirishima hadn't found it hard to bridge the gap, and he was firmly Bakugou's best friend, so why hadn't she been able to? She wasn't intimidated by Bakugou, not in the least.

While she was mulling this over, she realised Katsuki had been speaking, ignorant in the face of her ignorance.

"-if they ask you stuff, just make a call. I don't really care what you say; deny it, or don't deny it. Doesn't bother me."

"Uh…yeah. You're right," Ochaco moved her eyes over to the TV screen to see they were showing her blurred naked body again. "They keep showing the clip."

"Yeah, I know," Bakugou returned. "They didn't get as good as an angle as I did."

Ochaco stilled, her entire body turning beet red.

"W…what?"

"Joke, Round Face. I didn't look-" he bit out the next words. "-much."

"Bakugou!" She exploded. "Look, I'm really not comfortable with my naked body being broadcasted across the nation. If we're not holding a press conference can we at least do something about that clip?"

"Just get your agency to handle it."

"F…fine," Uraraka blustered back. "Yeah. Good idea."

"Right. I've got a shit ton of paperwork to do about this mouse villain so I'll leave you to it,"

Ochaco went to reply, only for him to cut her off.

"Actually, shit, can I have your address?"

"What?" Ochaco went red again. "Why?"

"So I can tell my agency where to send the builders to fix your bathroom," Bakugou replied. "Why else?"

"Oh…oh, of course." Uraraka mumbled back, and she could basically hear Katsuki's smile through the phone. Blushing deep red at the idea, she recited her address to him before saying her goodnights and hanging up.

Upon looking at her phone, she saw she'd been getting more and more texts from her friends. Resolving to start her denying from the top, she thumbed backwards to the first initial messages, clicking on Kirishima's which had been after Mina's.

**Hey! Finally happened did it? Saw on the news, way to declare it. Good for you both though, maybe he'll shut up about you now!**

Sh…shut up about her? Ochaco paused, staring at the words on the screen until they blurred. Bakugou spoke about her? A lot?

The girl moved her thumb pads to the letters on the screen, intending to dispute Kirishima's ill formed excitement, but something was stopping her, though she couldn't tell you what that something was. She almost felt like she'd crept into Bakugou's secret place. She clearly wasn't meant to know he talked about her a lot, otherwise he'd have told her, surely? The combustion hero wasn't exactly the type of person who kept his feelings about people mum.

Pouting her lips, Ochaco exited out of all of the conversations. Why did she feel so tingly and flushed at the idea of Bakugou talking about her lot? About saying she was hot? It wasn't like she _liked _Bakugou like that.

A small chill made its way out of her bathroom and wound over to her, tickling her toes and making her flinch. How was she meant to go to sleep tonight when half of her bathroom was blown away?

Sighing, Ochaco picked up her phone again and typed out a quick message to Tsuyu, denying everything and then begging for a place to stay, admitting that the part about Bakugou blowing up her bathroom, at least, was true.

**Ok, whatever you say Uraraka. Mina won't shut up about it though. You're more than welcome to come round. I'll set up the guest bedroom now. Ribbit! **

Ochaco gulped. Mina and Tsuyu were together, so there was no way she'd be able to confide in her best friend outside of Deku and Tenya without talking to Ashido too. But she had no other option, not really. Her bathroom was blown in for goodness sake!

Shaking her head, and steadfastly resisting putting the TV back on, Ochaco moved to her bedroom to get her stuff- her heart beating just as hard as it had been during her phone call with Katsuki.

**URAVITY AND GROUND ZERO CAUGHT IN SEX SCANDAL AS THE NUMBER ONE HERO VISITS FELLOW HERO TURNED LOVER IN HER BATHROOM LATE AT NIGHT.**

The headline flashed in her head once again and Uraraka's heart began beating even faster. What on Earth was she going to tell ma and pa!?

* * *

_An: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Haven't written fanfiction in a couple of years, and I've never written for Boku No Hero, so I'm a little worried, but I hope you guys liked it! _


End file.
